As computer programs have advanced in the processing of air travel information, information has been provided to passengers, airport and airline personnel, and airport visitors, through computer monitors. The air travel information typically includes general air travel information, passenger information, flight information, and advertising information. This air travel information has usually been displayed on numerous computer monitors throughout airports, particularly in the boarding areas. As this information can be provided to passengers at boarding areas, passengers no longer need to wait in line to have their air travel questions answered by a gate agent. The display of air travel information has also saved airline agents time and allowed the agents to focus on other activities in place of answering passenger questions.
The scope of air travel information provided to passengers in the prior art is limited to static information. The air travel information has not been provided in a dynamic and real-time fashion. Furthermore, conventional systems have not allowed the passengers to bypass agents in obtaining updated boarding documents or to receive standby status information. Passengers have been required to wait in sometimes lengthy lines to ask a gate agent for real-time air travel information, standby information, and new boarding documents.
In view of the foregoing, there is a current need in the art to automate the delivery of dynamic and real-time air travel information to passengers in a manner which reduces passenger wait time and which allows gate agents to focus on other responsibilities. In addition, there is a current need to prepare and present to the gate agent a representation of what is currently being displayed on the passenger information display via the agent's workstation. For example, there is a need to display dynamic and real-time information on seat standby status, upgrade standby status, and cleared standby status.